Phone Tag
by CompYES
Summary: In our drab world it is hard to find something new and interesting... Ayane may find it though.. After she rids herself of Miu... DISCONTINUED


* * *

Phone Tag 

Written By: Liru-chan

Editor: A person I like to call Liru... damn is she crazy...

Publisher: Could it be? Why yes! It's me!

Illustrator: It is indeed. My noble steed. I.

Blood Sucking Menace: CompYES! And no other!

* * *

Liru-chan's Land: If you wish to know what the hell this 'little'(I use that word lightly, because this ranting is indeed NOT frickin' "little") speech crap is about then please read my other more commonly abused story, "The Heartless Prince". Are you there yet? Do I have to give you directions on how to get to my other story? There are things called internet manuals people! And I, am not one of them! Back on track, my new story is an old revised story that I decided to title as new and post here as an old version of a revised version story? Do you need me to revise that for you? No, I won't... This is a Gatekeepers 21 story. Still with me? It's a story after the Invaders are defeated, and Miu and Ayane are once again in another 'fight'. Ayane refuses to talk to Miu, because of a 'little' something that happened earlier... Ayane continues on her search for something more interesting and this time I think she may find it. I don't even know what's going to happen in my story! This time I have a good excuse for never updating! I can't update because I have no plans for the story and am being a lazy idiot. Thanks for reading. Enjoy my luffs!

* * *

It was a day like any other, the weather was perfect, the sky clear, and traffic like you couldn't believe. Miu stood in an empty street, a rare thing to see these days. Her mind was off in other places as always, nothing new seemed to be happening, as always. With the invaders gone now she had no place to be, and so she stood outside barely moving, waiting for something more interesting to happen. Of coarse, nothing did.. Nothing interesting ever happened anymore, aside from the usual car passing by... A white light swept over Miu as she lay on the ground now, barely moving. A shadowy figure loomed over her, a burst of wind pouring out from the figures hands, pushing back a car.

"I told you... I don't like to use my gate powers Miu. Now get up." A familiar bell jingle sounded, telling Miu who it was: Ayane Isuzu. She felt a sharp pain in her leg. Could that car have hit her? Miu touched her leg slightly and winced at the pain, her sock drenched in blood. Ayane pushed her glasses back and gazed at Miu, "You injured your leg huh? Well don't look to me for sympathy, next time don't play in the street." The black haired teen helped Miu up and towards a bench, leaving the car to go on forward.

Miu cried out in joy, barely even noticing the pain now, "Isuzu-san! Thank you, that was really cool, I don't think I've ever seen you use your gate before! It was really awesome!" The shorter girl turned around, leaving Miu to sit on the bench alone.

"You know," She called back over her shoulder, "I really don't like you."

* * *

The beginning of a fresh day startled Ayane a little. The days she lived in this wretched city seemed to stretch out into one eternity in hell. She placed her glasses onto her face, adjusting them to fit perfectly over her nose. Her walk to school only reminded her of what she had said to Miu the other day, and her hatred of the other gatekeeper pounded through her head once again. Why did people like Miu have to exist.? It only caused problems for others. As she walked along her hatred for Miu multiplied, building up inside of her. Her classes streamed by in a flash, and soon, Ayane saw the cause of all her hate, Miu, sitting with her friends at a small table. They were all giggling at a random boy, or from one of her friend's remarks... Ayane couldn't tell, but for some peculiar reason she cared...

She stood up almost automatically. Ayane couldn't take it any longer, she needed to vent her anger, "Someone like you Miu, doesn't deserve to laugh. You smile and play around, all the while expecting people to just circle around and protect you. I really hate that."

At this moment one of Miu's friends stood up glaring at the girl who had just ruined her good joke, "Ayane why don't you leave Miu alone! Why do you have to hate her so much? If you don't like her then just leave!" Ayane had already left by this time, and a faint jingle of a bell could be heard, fading off into the distance.

Ayane lay on her bed wondering now... Why didn't she just leave this world...? She had tried so hard... It wasn't her fault, it was Miu's! That girl always had to get into trouble... A ringing sound filled the house, and Miu hastily picked up the phone, no one ever called her... Who would do so now? She could take a guess on who, but hoped to God that she wasn't right...

Must have been an unlucky day for Ayane, as her guess turned out to be indeed right... A sickeningly familiar voice echoed over the phone, "Hello Isuzu-san! Um... well the reason I'm calling... It's... You know today, well I think you remember, please don't be mad, K? I hope we can still be--" At this moment Ayane hung up the phone quickly, breathing fast, as though she had just fought an Invader. What did she hope to achieve from a friendship with this annoying girl? A strong feeling inside leaped out of her, commanding her to reach up to the phone once more...

* * *

Ayane was now curled up in the couch, the rain pouring outside drummed against her window panes rhythmically. Her flashlight shone over the pages of an unfinished book, her glasses slightly askew. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't called Miu. It was the thunderstorm, shutting off all of the power in her house. Well it didn't matter, because she most likely wouldn't call Miu back anyway. This was stupid... She had to stay focused on her novel, she shouldn't be thinking about one of her old friends. A crack of lightning struck close to her empty household, Ayane looked up slightly, annoyed at how she was unable to concentrate on her novel. A shadow slowly loomed over her as Ayane reached out delicately to flip a slightly dampened page. She felt a cold, hollow wind against the back of her neck, and the air gained a slight scent of rotting flesh. A familiar noise from the front door sounded suddenly, the door bell! Ayane slammed her thick book closed, and trudged to the door, just as a sharp object that looked similar to a knife sliced down on where she had just been sitting. The sharp blade pierced through fabric and struck the ground with a loud thud. The dark haired girl peered out into the rain and saw an unwelcome figure in front of her... Miu. Ayane sighed and opened the door to see the rather wet looking girl, drip puddles of water onto the ground in huge streams. The soaked girl was without an umbrella and just stood quietly smiling at Ayane.

"Isuzu-san. I- I came t-to see you. Sorry, I didn't bring anything except these c-cookies... T-they're soaked though..." Miu held up a damp bag of cookies as her body shook with cold. Surprisingly, Miu was still in her school uniform.

"Miu you idiot. Did you just come over to say 'hi' and drop off some cookies? After what happened... Miu... Do you still think we can ever be friends? What am saying...? We were never friends." She turned around and rudely slammed the door without another word. Ayane walked down her dark hallway, and back to her book. She sat down quietly, opening her book to the page she had been stuck on for the past half hour due to lack of concentration. A dark hand reached out from under the couch as a figure grabbed her arm and dug into it with it's pale yellow fingernails. Blood seeped out from Ayane's arm as she dropped her book onto the floor below.

Her voice sounded loud and clear through the thunder that cracked off in the distance, "You try to hard to fail..." Ayane reached out and gripped the knife, plunging it into the arm that held her. The creature that the arm belonged to screeched in pain. Oddly enough, no blood was drawn from the monster's wound, proving the thing was not in the least bit human. Ayane clutched her bleeding arm, which was now in throbbing pain, and the couch was suddenly flipped over as the dark figure plunged out into the darkness of her house. Her arm in severe pain... Ayane lay on the floor now, as a flash of lightning struck outside the window, showing the twisted creature for what it really was... an Invader... Ayane clutched the knife in her hand as the Invader hovered over her. It was different somehow... not quite right. The Invader was pure black, an ominous shadow. It gave an aura of nothing but evil, no human essence at all inside of it. It was nothing more than a shadow, and quickly it was gone, just as if it had been a shadow covered in darkness... Ayane dropped the glinting knife, her breath hard and sharp. What was wrong with her...? That was just an Invader, she had fought hundreds of them. No, that couldn't have been an Invader, but then what was it? She set the couch up into into its proper place, and sat down to open her novel to start the tedious task of trying to concentrate once more...

* * *

Liru-chan's Land: You may be wondering why I use some many divisor bars throughout my stories. It's to waste space. Like what this 'little' rant is used for. Ha! You're reading something that wastes your time! 


End file.
